


A la vida le gustan sus ironías. (Película-500 Days of Summer)

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009)
Genre: Español, M/M, respuesta para un kinkmeme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: La vida de Tom sigue siendo altamente irónica. Tanto así que necesita un trago o dos con su nuevo amigo, Winter.





	A la vida le gustan sus ironías. (Película-500 Days of Summer)

**A la vida le gustan sus ironías.**

**Día 01.**

Terminar con Autumn es más fácil que lo que fue terminar con Summer pero, Tom piensa, habría sido simplemente _imposible_ que fueran peor. Quizá ayuda el hecho de que no fue una pelea en sí, simplemente que no resultaron ser compatibles y su relación, valga el cliché, se fue enfriando hasta que lo piadoso era darle el tiro final.

Así que él le ayuda a recoger sus cosas que habían quedado en el departamento de él y carga las cajas cuándo la acompaña a su departamento para que él pueda tomar sus cosas. Los dos esperan en la puerta tras un momento, viéndose sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Tom está bastante seguro que el no sentirse destrozado debe ser una de las cosas más horribles que puedan pasar cuándo terminas con alguien que aún te importa.

\- Bueno... - dice Autumn, y luego lo abraza. Tom también la abraza con fuerzas, on esa certeza de que incluso cuándo se vuelvan a ver, ya no a va a abrazarla así. Su cabello huele a lavanda y a vainilla y es la última vez que lo olerá. - Si te quise, ¿sabes? Y mucho.

Suena triste, pero eso no es nuevo en ella. Autumn siempre lleva su melancolía cargando como una capa sobre sus hombros, algo que está en su risa, en su toque, en su arte. Él asiente, deseando poder sentir algo más que esa leve tristeza de que incluso las cosas buenas tienen que terminar, al parecer.

\- Yo también - afirma-. Cuídate.

Y eso es todo. Levanta las dos cajas con sus cosas, le dirige un gesto que no es sonrisa y Autumn lo despide con una mano en el aire y espera fuera de su apartamento mientras él entra al elevador. Y luego cierra los ojos, apoyándose contra la pared del elevador, porque aunque es cierto que ya no la quería, en verdad, _en verdad_ esperaba que esa fuera la vez en que sentiría lo que Summer le había dicho. Summer que debe estar por cumplir un año de casada.

\- Mierda - dice. Y no importa que ya no la quisiera, y no importa que mañana tiene trabajo temprano, va a ir a emborracharse. Se lo merece.

Así que cuándo el elevador haze su 'DING' que a Tom le suena cómo si le divirtiera su situación, él se quita de la pared con todo y sus dos cajas y sale.

O trata de salir, porque choca contra alguien, la caja de arriba cayéndose y Tom trata de contar hasta el _millón_ cuándo escucha algo romperse, porque contra hasta diez en este caso no es y nunca será suficiente.

\- ¡Perdón! - replica el hombre, quitándose los auriculares de su iPod, agachándose a tomar la caja-. Iba distraído. ¿Era algo valioso? Lo pagaré.

\- No tengo idea de qué era - dice Tom, porque es la verdad. Autumn es el tipo de persona que se quedaría con las fotos porque ella guarda _todo_ , Tom sabe, pero no sabe qué más podría ser. ¿Una taza? ¿La botella de vino de alguna de sus citas?

El tipo lo mira un momento. Tom espera a que le ponga la caja encima, pero en lugar de eso le sonríe, sosteniendo la caja.

\- Mal día, ¿eh?

\- En la escala del uno al diez, diez siendo el fin del mundo y los perros enamorándose de los gatos, un siete y medio - asegura Tom.

\- Ouch - dice el otro tipo. Debe tener su edad, más o menos, aunque es algo más alto que él, la piel oscura destacando ojos grises.- Y yo no ayudé con eso, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar esto a tu auto, al menos?

Tom lo piensa un momento antes de alzarse de hombros porque no le ve el porqué no. El sujeto le habla del clima tan bizarro que han tenido en los últimos días y eso lleva a que los dos discutan sobre el calentamiento global y Tom termina riendo ante una broma bastante insensible que hace el otro tipo mientras dejan las cajas en la cajuela de su auto, pero es una risa que es más que el frío desengaño que ha estado teniendo de hace días desde que él y Autumn decidieron romper.

\- Y hablando de calentarse - dice el tipo-. ¿No supongo que podría invitarte un café, al menos? Digo, quizá te rompí algo invaluable y tú todavía no lo sabes.

Tom lo piensa un momento, porque él había estado pensando en visitar a su gran amigo Jack en su departamento después de todo. El joven aprovecha para ofrecerle una mano sin guantes, cómo no iba a tener frío.

\- No me presenté. Soy Andrew Winter.

Tom, que había estado a mitad de decir su nombre, se detiene. Porque no puede ser posible, en serio que entre toda la posible mierda del universo no puede ser que--

\- ... ¿Winter?

\- Qué te puedo decir, mi vida es altamente irónica - dice Andrew, alzándose de hombros.

Y ante eso Tom tiene que reír, porque ¿en serio, Universo? ¿En serio?

\- No más que la mía -dice.- Sabes qué, te cambio la taza de café por una copa.

Porque necesita una copa. O dos. O diez.

**Día 125.**

Esto le recuerda a sus días de universidad. Así se lo dice a Andrew, que resopla, antes de quitarle lo que les queda del borro, darle otra fumada. Valiente regalo de cumpleaños, piensa Tom, cuándo lo tiene que compartir. Pero no le importa, porque el hombro de Andrew es más cómodo de lo que debería. Y la música es agradable, pero eso es obvio, con Andrew siendo músico y eso. Claro que tiene que saber de música.

\- Así que, Tom. Una pregunta. Bueno, dos.

\- ¿Por qué el cielo es azul y qué tan alto es arriba? - pregunta él e inmediatamente empieza a reír. Oh, a veces piensa que erró vocación y tendría que haber sido comediante.

Andrew resopla humo en su cara, apaga la minipuntita que les quedaba del porro y sacude la mano.

\- No, no. Preguntas en serio. Serias. Importantes.

\- Oh. Preguntas serias-. Asiente, pero luego niega con la cabeza mientras se estira para tomar su cerveza-. Creo que estoy demasiado tocado para preguntas serias.

\- Bueno. Tratemos entonces.

Asiente. Andrew es un buen amigo. No dejó que se deprimiera demasiado tras terminar con Autumn, y lo invita con frecuencia cuándo toca. El saxofón, es decir. Cuándo toca el saxofón con su grupo de jazz. Y tiene un sentido del humor pésimo que de cualquier manera lo hace reír, y una sonrisa preciosa.

\- ¿Qué tan hetero eres? - pregunta Andrew.

\- ¿Hay niveles?

Andrew lo mira. Tom de repente se da cuenta de que están algo bastante cerca, pero no tiene ganas de moverse realmente. Los ojos grises de Andrew lo están viendo y no está sonriendo, no del todo. Ojalá lo hicieras.

\- Uno siendo tan hetero que los hombres gay se vuelven bisexuales por el poder de tu testosterona, diez siendo tan gay que Elton John te considera demasiado loca.

Lo piensa un poco. No gay definitivamente, porque incluso si sigue no queriendo tener nada que ver con mujeres por un buen, buen tiempo, todavía disfruta sus curvas, la sensación de tenerlas en sus brazos, su sonrisa. Y con hombres... bueno, desde la universidad que no trata nada, y eso no cuenta, porque en la universidad es una de esas cosas que se supone debes hacer. O algo.

\- ¿En qué número entraría posiblemente en las circunstancias adecudas no diría que no?

\- _Bien_. - dice Andrew, y antes de que Tom pueda preguntar 'qué demonios' Andrew lo está besando, labios suaves contra los suyos, y han sido más de ciento veinte días desde que besó a alguien por última vez, más de cien días de poder disfrutar esta cercanía y más de cuatroscientos desde que pudo disfrutar de la sensación de un primer beso.

Así que lo besa también, preguntándose cómo es posible que sea Winter cuándo todo Andrew parece irradiar tanto calor, de su beso a sus manos en su espalda a la forma en que se mueve sobre él. Tom se mueve con él, contra él, y trata de acordarse de cómo era sentir un torso sin curvas, cómo era que podía besarse con otro tipo en la universidad, si se sentía igual que aquí.

\- ¿Puedo? - pregunta Andrew, y a Tom le cuesta unos momentos entender a qué demonios se refiere. Pero entonces Andrew presiona sus caderas contra las suyas y Tom dice sí, sí, sísisisisí y Andrew ríe, piel oscura y ojos grises mientras se aparta un poco pra desabrochar sus pantalones, bajarlos y acomodarse entre sus piernas y--

\- ¡Demonios! - gime Tom: Andrew mueve su boca sobre la ropa interior de Tom, donde su pene está cada vez más interesado en una presencia. Hetero o no, Tom piensa, una boca es una boca y hace tanto que sólo es su mano que no le sorprende lo rápido que se le está poniendo dura.

Andrew le sonríe antes de mojar la tela con su lengua, manos en sus caderas, finalmente bajando su ropa interior, gimiendo cómo si hacerle un oral fuera lo que Andrew más hubiera querido en el mundo, y Tom piensa en Andrew soplando su saxofón y ahora Andrew soplándolo a él y tiene que reír y gemir a la vez, enredando sus manos en el cabello crespo de Andrew, moviéndose con él, perdiéndose en esto.

**Día 153.**

\- Y con mi suerte, vas a terminar conmigo. Y cuándo esté en eso, voy a terminar encontrando a, no sé. Alguien llamado Spring. Nombre o apellido. Y luego de eso quizá empiece con... ¿los meses? Yo no sé.

Andrew ríe, entornando los ojos, todavía apoyado en su estómago. Tom piensa que pronto tendrían que levantase e ir a bañarse, pero todavía siente los brazos y piernas de goma. Y le gusta pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Andrew, verlo sonreír así tras el orgasmo.

\- Hagamos algo, Tom. Vamos día a día y si un día conocemos a una Spring, la invitamos a un trío y san se acabó el problema. Bonus si es una Springsteen.

Tom sólo puede largarse a reír.  



End file.
